Luigi Delgado
General Information Luigi Delgado was a Dranian politician, former leader of the libertarian Grand National Party and former Prime Minister of Dranland. He permanently resigned from politics in January 3271, right after his second tenure. Life Luigi Delgado was born in Iglesia Mayor in 3223. His parents were lower middle-class. In 3241, he began to study Political Science and graduated two years later. He started his political career right away, by becoming the leader of the youth wing of the GNP. In 3246, he was elected to the City Council of Iglesia Mayor. In 3250, he was elected to the Parliament for the western district of Iglesia Mayor. He won re-election in the 3254 and 3258 elections. After the latter, Delgado became Majority Leader in the Parliament, a position which he held until September 3261, when he was elected as new Chairman of his party by the delegates. He was the top candidate of the GNP in the 3262 elections. Delgado said his main goals for the elections were to keep an absolute majority and become Prime Minister afterwards. He promised to cut taxes and spending if he won the elections during the campaign. After a tough election rallye, which was marked by rhetorical battles between his party and the oppositional PDM, the GNP won 54%, which meant a slight loss of 3%. However, he said that the result was "decent" and that he had reached his goals. After the composition of the new cabinet was fixed, Delgado was sworn in as Prime Minister by Queen Victoria. During his tenure, the government presented a National Budget plan to consolidate public finances, which worked out well and was broadly backed in the Parliament. The surplus allowed the government to cut down on sales tax in exchange, which was welcomed by the population and the businesses. In 3266, Delgado scored a great victory in the federal elections, winning 55% of the vote. After his victory, he announced that he intended to raise the retirement age from 60 to 64 years. In March 3270, 6 months before the elections, he declared that he would not seek re-election and resign permanently from politics after his second tenure. "I have different plans for my future", he explained his decision. One week later, Gerardo Gutierrez was elected as his successor by the delegates at the annual GNP Party Convention. Delgado left politics in January 3271 and retreated into retirement to Santa Sharika, where he currently lives with his wife Alice. In 3274, he made his first public appearance ever since his retirement to endorse Prime Minister Gutierrez for re-election. Delgado died on new year's eve of 3326, one year after his wife. He was 103 years old. Political Views He self-described as "socially liberal" and "fiscally conservative", like most GNP officials. He was yet generally considered more radical than his predecessors Jack Caddock and Larissa LeCoultre. During his tenure, however, he pursued rather moderate policies. Category:Dranian people Category:Libertarianism Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:GNP leaders